


Тайная любовь

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Тайная любовь тоже может быть прекрасной.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Тайная любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heimliche Liebe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615715) by Mozambique. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9043498

Было бы так легко ненавидеть его.  
Человека, который унижал его с самого первого дня обучения в школе.  
Человека, который был Пожирателем Смерти.  
Человека, который никогда даже не пытался быть добрым.  
Но Гарри не ненавидел его.  
Он просто не мог. Не с тех пор, как увидел воспоминания Снейпа в этом проклятом Омуте памяти.  
Снейп был, ну… просто Снейпом. И Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что влюбится в мужчину, и тот окажется самым тёмным магом, который только мог бы найтись в Хогвартсе.  
Но именно так и случилось.  
И вдруг он уже не Снейп, а Северус.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, Гарри.  
Гарри подскочил от неожиданности, оглянулся и посмотрел в эти невероятные тёмные глаза.  
— Ты проснулся.  
— А ты слишком много думаешь, — повторил Северус.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Я всё ещё думаю, что это только сон.  
Северус сел прямо, прислонившись к изголовью кровати.  
— Это не сон. Мы действительно нарушили как минимум двадцать школьных правил за последние шесть месяцев.  
Он наклонился ближе к Гарри.  
— Но оно того стоило, не так ли?  
— Конечно да, — тихо сказал Гарри, целуя Северуса.


End file.
